User blog:Tsarmina the Wildcat/Light or Shadow
Prologue'' '' The mother kept running with me in her arms, my father close behind. I bounced up and down as she quickened her pace, feeling extreme nausea. Right before I heaved, she stopped to the ground, on her knees. I looked up at her; her face was scrapped and bleeding. '' '' '' ''She started speaking to me. "Are you okay Tsarmina? Oh, my baby!" she said, and I could tell she was worried to her stomach. '' '' '' ''My father helped my mother up, and said, "We have to leave Sandingomm!" he ducked as a arrow thudded in the branch above his head. "Hurry!" My mother gasped, "But, I can't run with her in my arms! And they're coming closer Gingivere!" He looked at her, and then at me. "Sandingomm, we already lost Darfi. Do you want to loose Tsarmina too?!" he said. '' '' '' ''Mother held me closer, tears following onto my head. "No, I'm not loosing her too!" He grabbed her along, me pretty much hanging from her paws. War cries filled my ears, them going: 'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'. I heard a gurgling sound, and saw my father fall to the ground with a arrow in his throat. My mother hurried to his side, "Gingivere! C'mon, get up!" when she did that, she had dropped me. '' '' '' ''I sat there; confused, scared, sickened at my father's blood running from his mouth like a black river. He jerked his head up the path, choking on his own blood. "G-Go..I'll catch up." By those words and the empty look on my mother's face, I knew my father wasn't coming back. Mother scooped me up, and took one last, final look at my father. '' '' '' ''"Kill! Kill!" it kept getting loud as my mother ran as fast as she could. My nausea returned, but this time, I did heave onto mother's night gown. Night gown..it was night time! And we were running? "Mum! Where are we going?!" I tried my very best to scream over the commotion. Then, I fell from her paws. I hit the ground hard with all the momentum my mother had used. I laid there, stunned, with a bruise on my head. '' '' '' ''From the corner of my left eye, I saw mother turn to come back. Fatal mistake. A cutlass spun out of nowhere;hacking in my mother's chest. She fell down bleeding, but refused to die on me like that. Crawling on her paws, she made it a quarter of the way there before they reached us. They pretty much trampled over me; one ran across my arm, smashing the bone to bits. '' '' '' ''A scream. '' '' '' ''That scream got me up. My mother sat on the ground; knifes, sword, dirks, pikes. Anything that was long enough thrust out to penetrate her skin and flesh. '' '' '' ''I ran to help; one a stupid choice I made. Someone threw me out the frenzy, and I landed a good couple of feet away. I rose again, but watched at my mother took her finally breathe. Out of all of the army that had tried to kill her; one did. A long pike pulled back, out of her middle. A wildcat; a tall, gorgeous wildcat. She had yellow eyes, and a gruesome smile. "Aww, sorry baby if we kill your mummy. But don't worry," she reached out at me and gently picked me up. She had the touch of my mother; calm, smooth, and delicate. "Mummy Lareina is here to help.." '' ''Lareina was nothing like my mother; not a wife and with a little farm in the woods. She wasn't kind, she wasn't loving. Her crew carried her in a palanquin with me in her lap; my mum said that only high rulers use these. Could Lareina be a high ruler? I blinked the thought out my mind, and thought about father. We left him there to die; why? My mother was a healer, she could have helped him! I cried in Lareina's arms; her touch reminding about mother. '' ''*** Days; mouths; seasons flew by. And the older I got with Lareina. She treated me as her daughter, and her son Fabian envied me so. '' ''I was seven years old when we reached Castle Blair. Laerina said I was now a Princess. A Princess. Father said I was named after his sister; who was a Princess. Wait- if Aunty Tsarmina was a Princess, doesn't that make father a Prince?! HA! I didn't know it, but I was royalty from the start. The Castle, the servants, and guards to protect me at all cost. This filled me with merriment. Fabian seemed fawn of it, but I was amazed. My life was slowly changing in front of my eyes. Three days later, Laerina handed me a crown. It had a small yellow jewel in the front of it. I looked at her, then at Fabian; who had been wearing one since the day I met him. I took it proudly, and the guards and army began to scream. ::::All Hail Queen Lareina, ::::the Goddess of our world! ::::All Hail Prince Fabian, ::::the Grand, the Strong! ::::All Hail Princess Tsarmina, ::::the magnificent! I felt it; I felt the power rising within me. Little did I know, it will destroy my life... = ''Book 1: The Power ''= ''Chapter 1 '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts